Jaws
Bruce is a Great White Shark and the controlled character of Jaws: Unleashed. He is a massive, destructive creature with no care for others. His only intentions are to wreak havoc and get his revenge upon the human race. Jaws: Unleashed In Jaws: Unleashed, he is a shark that was lured by Environplus Seaseekers. Being lured, he arrives at Amity Island and causes mayhem. He gets captured to be searched and then killed. He managed to escape in a way that proves that he had an advanced brain, possessing enough intelligence to bite & grab a scientist and take him to a card reader, opening the gate. Upon escaping the aquarium, Bruce managed to destroy the facility and devour many in the process, including a large Orca. Bruce is then free to explore the large quantity of ocean surrounding Amity Island, eating and terrorizing the citizens of the island or simply dining down on any grub he can find in the water. Bruce, however, wants revenge on the humans for what they have done, so he waits till nightfall to seek out this act of revenge. Bruce manages to find a late-night party hosted by teens who wish to go for a swim in the dark waters of the coast, believing it is safe due to an electric fence they have put underwater to avoid threats like Jaws. Unfortunately for the party-goers, Bruce manages to get past the fence by knocking out the power to the fence and tearing through. He attacks and kills the poor swimmers without haste.Bruce/Jaws is a very Smart shark.He is the first GW to kill a killer Whale and smarter than a killer whale.He is larger the a killer whale and he is a gencider and shows no mercy to anything. Trivia *Bruce is much smarter than a normal GW shark, his intelligence enough to challenge the human brain. **It's possible that he learned human tactics from those who seek to destroy him. *Bruce's size is measured 10 meters. *He has extraordinary levels of intelligence which makes him the most feared enemy around Amity Island. **In the game, Bruce is seen wounding the orca Shamu and biting her in half and killing a colossal squid that's much larger than himself. *If you look closely at his jaw, you will notice scars, suggesting he fought with a lot of dangerous creatures. *His appearance looks like the normal Great White Shark, but the GW shark appearance in the film is slightly bulkier and his facial features make him more sinister and cruel. Article-new ehow images a05 ru q5 past-tutorial-jaws-unleashed-800x800.jpg|Bruce at the surface. 335638-jaws-unleashed-windows-screenshot-jaws-at-close-s.jpg|Bruce underwater -Jaws-Unleashed-PS2- .jpg|Bruce swimming. 5KoiGY8Pm6pIx.jpg|Bruce attacking a sperm whale. Jaws.jpeg|Bruce attacking a diver. Orca.jpeg|Bruce killing Shamu. Wiki.png|Bruce about to strike. Category:Animals Category:Jaws is the name of a great white shark and also,the name of a Universal Studios film. Category:Film:Jaws the movie is a movie about a great white shark attacking a small town called amity. Category:Shark:Jaws is an enormous great white shark who causes mayhem on Amity Island.His top 3 enemies are Shamu,Mosasauraus,and Brody. Category:The Arrival:The Arrival is the first level in the game Jaws Unleashed.It's more of a tutorial than a story mission. Category:Plot: Category:Jaws arrives at the ocean.The screen says press and hold x to swim.The next tutorial asks you to eat seals.The 3rd asks you to kill a person. Category:Jaws then goes for the diver and goes to the next tutorial.He eats another diver and causes blood.A lady outside screams in panic as the blood comes out.The next asks you to eat people on the beach Category:.The 2nd one to the last one tells you to destroy the piers.The next asks you to kill people on boats.A cutscene appears as the shark is taken to SeaWorld. Category:The Dead of Night:The Dead of Night is the 3rd mission in the game Jaws Unleashed.In this mission,Jaws takes his revenge to people who wanted to kill them. Category:Story: Category:Mayor and Hooper are talking.Hooper tells the mayor about the shark and the mayor says the shark will be captured by tomorrow. Category:Jaws finds a way through the netting.He eats the people at the beach and kills everyone by the oil panels.He wins once Category:Again as he heads back to Open Ocean South. Category:Hunted:Hunted is the 5th mission in the game Jaws Unleashed. Category:In this mission,people are looking for the shark in the dark (similar to dead of night)but wanna kill him. Category:Gameplay of mission: Category:It opens off with people looking for Jaws (Bruce).Jaws finds a way over there and sees stinky barrels and dead dolphins. Category:Jaws gets a clean blue barrel (but explosive for people)and throws the barrels at the people.When Jaws throws a blue barrel Category:At a person,it causes them to scream and catch on fire.Jaws (Bruce) keeps doing it until it ends.Bruce wins once again and heads back to Open Ocean West. Category:Hey there.We are going to type in the story mission "BREAKOUT" like we did with the killer whale.This time,with JAWS. Category:Breakout:The Breakout is the 2nd mission in the game Jaws Unleashed following The Arrival.In this mission,Jaws gets captured at SeaWorld but manages to escape because he has an advanced brain. Category:Gameplay of Mission: Category:Mayor and Hooper are talking about the shark and how it will do.A worker comes in by saying their son was killed by a shark around the cove. Category:He tells them to kill that animal immadietly.A scientist locks the door so Bruce can die.He moves a scientist next to the ID card reader and escapes the lab. Category:Bruce kills the people that try to shoot him and breaks the glass and heads to the reef area.The reef area has other sharks including hammerhead sharks,oceanic white tip,and tigers. Category:He breaks the glass and heads to the aquarium area.Jaws (Bruce) breaks 2 doors and heads to the showing area. Category:The showing area has a tank of fish,a seal tank,a dolphin tank,and the killer whale tank. Category:The fight begins.The fight is Shamu vs Jaws.Jaws won while Shamu's body sank to the bottom of the pool.They interview Mayor and Hooper and it ends.